


Мне кое-что приснилось

by Firizi



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Water Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не смотрите на ночь ужастики</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мне кое-что приснилось

В ванной комнате светло и душно. Пар поднимается над водой, облизывает плафоны и зеркало, кружит под потолком, словно муха, которая залетела в открытое окно и теперь не может найти выход. Только в отличие от мухи пар летает в воздухе бесшумно, не нарушая тишины, скопившейся в просторной комнате.

А вот Идзаки не прочь всколыхнуть сгустившуюся паузу. Он протягивает руку к стоящему рядом с ванной табурету, вытирает пальцы о брошенное на него полотенце и достаёт сигарету из пачки.

— Ты не сможешь, — говорит с усмешкой, зажимая фильтр зубами.

Затягивается сквозь улыбку и упирается затылком в бортик, выдыхая дым в потолок. Сейчас можно представить себя героем гангстерского фильма, который отмокает в ванной дешёвого мотеля вместе с какой-нибудь горячей красоткой. Только вместо мотеля — собственный дом, а вместо красотки — Токаджи, с которым не так уж и просто поместиться в одну ванну, пусть и такую просторную.

— Не больше пятнадцати секунд.

Короткий смешок почти не слышно за шумным всплеском воды. Токаджи отлипает от противоположного угла, мокрые пальцы крепко хватаются за белые бортики, и через пару мгновений на грудь Идзаки начинает капать вода, стекающая с темных волос. Юджи скользит ладонями по краям ванны, опускает руки, упираясь в дно кулаками. Проходит совсем немного времени, и его рука накрывает полувставший член Идзаки, гладит, заставляя прижиматься головкой к животу, дразнит. Улыбающиеся губы очень близко, и кажется, что податься навстречу, поймать их – дело секунды. Но еще до того, как она истекает, Токаджи отстраняется. Бросает на Шуна короткий взгляд исподлобья, глубоко вдыхает и опускается под воду.

Идзаки снова затягивается. Считает до трех, катая дым на языке, и сжимает зубы, зажмуриваясь. Ощущения действительно интересные, к ним очень сложно подобрать определения, почти невозможно сравнить с тем, что испытывал раньше. Впрочем, кое-что общее все-таки есть – жадность. Этих ощущений всё равно мало, хочется больше и глубже, а ещё — много быстрее.

Рука сама собой ложится на торчащую из-под воды макушку, надавливает на затылок, меняет ритм, заставляет двигаться резче.

Токаджи не возражает. Хрен его знает, может, он действительно сможет продержаться дольше пятнадцати секунд. Может, он вообще особенный, и Шуну сейчас отсасывает человек-амфибия, так долго скрывающийся среди простых людей. Это всё не важно. Сейчас Идзаки интересует только его член.

Он сбивается где-то на девятой секунде, роняет недокуренную сигарету на кафель и со свистом втягивает воздух носом. Ему плевать, может ли Токаджи сделать то же самое. Шуну нестерпимо хочется обхватить его голову обеими руками, зафиксировать в одном положении и вдалбливаться в горячий рот, вдалбливаться, вдалбливаться…

Момент, когда сопротивление угасает, Идзаки пропускает. В какую-то секунду он просто понимает, что на самом деле сам толкается в открытый рот. Без какой-либо инициативы со стороны Юджи.

Пальцы разжимаются, отпуская мокрые, налипшие паутиной волосы, а через секунду Идзаки кажется, что он проглотил собственный язык: он судорожно дергается, пытаясь выскочить из ванной, барахтается, проваливаясь в воду по самую макушку, выныривая снова, и кричит. Кричит так громко, как может. Орет, надрывая связки, но не произносит ни звука. Словно в горло действительно завалился язык. Словно он сейчас такой же труп, как и Токаджи, чья голова безвольно болтается над водой, как будто отделённая от тела.

— Ты чего?

Тихий, чуть хриплый ото сна голос нарушает тишину так же легко, как стоящий во дворе фонарь разрезает пополам комнату, отделяя тёмную её часть от той, где все предметы выкрашены серыми силуэтами.

Идзаки тяжело сглатывает и переворачивается на спину.

В комнате действительно тихо, если не брать во внимание заполошно бьющееся сердце и шумное дыхание. Шун облизывает губы и трет лицо ладонями, словно стягивает с него липкую тину.

— Мне кое-что приснилось, — говорит он тихо, глядя в тёмный потолок.

Перед глазами всё ещё болтающаяся в мутно-зеленой воде голова, серая, с пустой правой глазницей. Идзаки кажется, что он до сих пор ощущает тошнотворный запах разложения, зудящий в носу, как забравшийся в ноздри паук. А пальцы все еще сжимают волосы, давно выскользнувшие из прогнившей кожи. Он готов поклясться, что если сейчас повернет голову, то увидит один-единственный глаз, покрытый грязно-синей пленкой, как у валяющихся на прилавках рыб. Он увидит синеватые прожилки вен в разбухшей, разрыхленной коже, разводы тины и водоросли, проплешины, покрытые бледно-синими разводами, увидит раздувшиеся веки и разомкнутый рот, из которого торчат почерневшие зубы. Он увидит всплывшую в болоте голову со вздувшейся от воды кожей, которую можно снять, как резиновую перчатку.

Идзаки переворачивается на другой бок и видит сонную ехидную улыбку.

Юджи ничего не говорит, даже не поднимает век, вздыхает чуть громче, двигается чуть ближе и, кажется, сейчас заснёт вновь. Он поиздевается завтра, когда выспится, а Идзаки больше не сомкнёт глаз — на языке всё ещё ощущается привкус тухлой воды, и тошнота неторопливо подкатывает к горлу.

Сейчас бы не помешали сигареты.

— Тебя успокоить?

А Юджи, оказывается, совсем не собирается засыпать, он ведет раскрытой ладонью по груди Шуна, мизинцем обводит сосок, прижимает основание ладони к солнечному сплетению, буквально вынуждая задержать дыхание, угомонить сердцебиение. А потом просто толкает в плечо, опрокидывая обратно на спину.

— Ты не сможешь, — бормочет Идзаки, хотя понимает, что врёт. Он уже успокаивается, уже дышит ровнее и глубже, уже не думает о том, какой была бы на ощупь мерзкая слизь, покрывающая одутловатое лицо из кошмара.

И Токаджи тоже это знает. Он негромко усмехается — Идзаки чувствует эту усмешку на своем плече. Чувствует, как теплая ладонь кружит по груди, неторопливо, мерно. Токаджи успокаивает его, как впечатлительного ребенка, с легкой иронией и мягким укором. Касается губами чуть влажного плеча, бормочет какую-то чушь про маленького мальчика и колыбельные. У него тёплое дыхание и чуть колючая щека, которой он прижимается к плечу Шуна, а взъерошенные волосы щекочут подбородок.

Идзаки глубоко вздыхает и расслабляется. Закрывает глаза и прислушивается к ощущениям, которые вызывают гуляющие по телу пальцы. Они поднимаются вверх, к неглубокой выемке между ключиц, заставляя сглотнуть, и возвращаются назад к солнечному сплетению. Токаджи то невесомо скользит самыми подушечками пальцев, почти не касаясь кожи, приподнимая волоски, то вдруг плотно прижимает ладонь к напряжённому животу и широко расставляет пальцы. Идзаки кажется, что он чувствует его пульс сразу в пяти точках — по одной на каждый палец. Они гулко стучат внутри, отзываясь мурашками по всему телу. Хочется поежиться от этих прикосновений, согнать крупную дрожь с позвоночника, встряхнуться и клацнуть зубами, как от сильного мороза.

Шун неловко ёрзает, устраивая голову на жёсткой подушке, и коротко улыбается, чувствуя, как неровно остриженные ногти на пальцах Токаджи царапают живот. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы прокомментировать этот момент, но резкая острая боль заставляет его захлебнуться собственным голосом.

Идзаки вскидывается, хрипит, широко распахивая глаза.

А пальцы с острыми, неровно обгрызенными ногтями проваливаются глубже, рвут на части кожу. Они проталкиваются сквозь мышцы и выхватывают ленты кишечника, тянут их, словно нитки из потрепанной марли.

Боль, вспыхивающая острыми лезвиями в животе, поднимается огнем к голове, обхватывает все тело. От этой боли Шун не может даже пошевелиться, только мнёт беспомощно простыни и беззвучно воет в потолок, чувствуя, как твердые пальцы перебирают внутри склизкие, залитые кровью кишки. Они накручивают их, словно спагетти на вилку, и тянут, тянут, тянут…

— Ты чего?

Идзаки дёргается, распахивая глаза, хватается за живот, едва не падая с кровати. Боль всё ещё скручивает его, будто бы внутрь действительно засадили сотню вилок — острых, кривых и ржавых.

— Идзаки?

Шун тяжело выдыхает, вжимается лицом в простынь, позволяя ей впитать выступивший кислый пот. Через два вдоха он переворачивается на спину и трёт ладонями лицо, смаргивает остатки кошмара.

Боль потихоньку отпускает, под ладонями всё такая же гладкая кожа, никаких разорванных мышц и вываленных наружу кишок. И в комнате всё так же тихо, тени лениво плавают по потолку, разгоняемые фарами проезжающих мимо машин. Мерное дыхание лежащего рядом Генджи шевелит волосы на его виске.

Идзаки очень хочет повернуться и проверить, насколько этот Генджи настоящий.

Насколько настоящий он сам.

— Мне кое-что приснилось, — говорит он, закрывая глаза.


End file.
